


Careless Whisper

by Annashya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, forgive me if this OOC, implied one-side love, past! Jean/Isabella, patah hati yang tidak kentara sama sekali
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Ada sedikit gemuruh yang melintas dalam benak Jean. Rasanya tidak begitu asing, karena ia pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika itu ia masih bersama sang kekasih dalam ikatan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! on Ice © Mitsurou Kubo
> 
> Terinspirasi dari lagu George Michael - Careless Whisper  
> Cerita tak seindah lagunya. Haha.

Jean sedang mengangkat gelas birnya ketika pundak ditepuk pelan dari arah belakang. Tangan masih menggantung di udara, sedangkan kepala menoleh kearah datangnya penyita suasana. Disanalah kedua netranya menangkap sosok Otabek yang berdiri dibalik punggung.

"Yo, kawan."

Otabek hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai bentuk balasan. Jean cepat-cepat menenggak bir dalam gelas sedangkan Otabek mengambil posisi duduk di kursi tinggi di samping Jean.

"Pesanlah, biar aku yang traktir." ujar Jean santai sambil mengembalikan gelas yang telah tandas isinya ke atas meja.

"Terimakasih."

Otabek mengalihkan pembicaraan pada sang bartender, menyebutkan minuman jenis apa yang ingin ia nikmati malam ini.

"Kau sendirian saja?" Jean kembali bertanya ketika Otabek telah selesai memesan minuman.

"Tidak. Nanti juga ada yang menyusul."

Jean tertawa kecil.

Sementara menunggu sang bartender meracik minumannya, Otabek beralih memperhatikan penampilan sang kawan lama yang nampak begitu kuyu. Yang merasa diperhatikan pun malah bertingkah abai, asyik saja mengulum senyum sambil sesekali menggumamkan irama musik yang sedang berselancar dalam ruangan.

"Jadi..." melalui ekor mata, Jean melirik ke arah Otabek yang kembali membuka suara, "Kalian berpisah sungguhan?"

Otabek masih memperhatikan, bagaimana Jean sempat menghela nafas sebelum menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan ujaran ringan yang terkesan disamarkan.

“Ya. Begitulah.”

Sang bartender telah selesai mencampur ramuan, lalu menyodorkan gelas separuh lingkaran ke hadapan sang pemesan. Perhatian Otabek pun teralihkan sebentar.

“Kenapa bisa?”

“Karena....bosan?”

Sesungguhnya Otabek sangat tidak menyukai jawaban keraguan seperti yang dilontarkan Jean padanya. Tetapi karena kali ini adalah _Jean_ yang _menyiratkan_ nya maka Otabek sedikit memahami sejauh apa kekacauan yang membelenggu perasaan lelaki yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai Raja. 

Jean tertawa pelan, mirip seperti remaja kehilangan akal yang baru kali pertama menengguk vodka. Meskipun Otabek mengetahui bahwa Jean sama sekali tidak demikian adanya.

Otabek memilih untuk diam, memberikan waktu kepada Jean untuk menenggak isi gelasnya yang entah keberapa kali sudah dituang. Sambil tangannya menggoyangkan leher gelas, sang lelaki Kazakhstan menimang beberapa hal dalam benak yang kelak akan ia utarakan.

“Kau yakin ini bukan karena orang ketiga?”

“Jika pun ada orang ketiga, itu pasti hasil dari kejenuhan”

“Kalian tidak berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama?”

Jeda sejenak. Dari sudut mata, Otabek baru menyadari bahwa Jean termenung menatap deretan botol wiski yang disajikan dalam almari. Gurat wajahnya berada diantara garis senang dan enggan.

“Sudah. Dan _rasanya tidak lagi sama_.”  Dengusan pelan menjadi penghantar kalimat yang agak enggan diucapkan, “Begitulah yang dikatakan Izzy padaku.”

Otabek turut menghela nafas sebelum menengguk perlahan campuran sari lemon dan liquor dalam gelasnya. Meskipun urung mengalami, tetapi Otabek cukup memahami bagaimana rasa penat dari sebuah hubungan yang diputus. Terlebih kawannya ini sudah pada tahapan hubungan yang saling mengikat.

_Pertunangan._

Cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Jean merupakan saksi bisu dari ungkapan cinta yang pernah diumbar sang lelaki terhadap kekasihnya. Dan setelah melewati waktu yang terus berganti tahun, hubungan pun terputus hanya karena _kejenuhan_.

“Aku hanya berharap ia bisa menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik.” Jean menyunggingkan senyum disaat bibirnya meracaukan harapan yang mendalam.

“Wanita itu pasti menemukan pria yang jauh lebih baik darimu, Leroy.”

Tanggapan kali ini datangnya bukan dari Otabek, melainkan dari sosok dibalik punggung keduanya. Meskipun sudah mengetahui siapa gerangan melalui intonasi suara, namun Jean tetap memutar badan untuk memastikan, bahwa ekspresi tak ramah tetap menjadi andalan sang pendatang.

“Hai, _Kitty_.”

Pemuda pirang yang disapa pun memutar kedua bola mata, jengah menghadapi kata sapa yang tidak disukainya. Diiringi dengan decakan lidah, ia mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Otabek, yang setia untuk memasang ekspresi minim keminatan. Ketika jarak tinggal selangkah, Yuri Plisetsky—pemuda pirang dengan wajah yang sering menampakkan ekspresi tak senang—bertolak pinggang diantara jarak duduk Otabek dan Jean.

“ _Urusan mendadak_ yang kau maksud ternyata mengurusi _ampas_ satu ini, Beka?”

Satu alisnya menaut tinggi ketika Otabek memandangnya balik dengan ekspresi sama sekali tak bersalah.

“Aku kan sudah berpamitan padamu, Yura.”

Yang pirang kembali mendecak sebagai balasan dan Jean malah menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan. Baginya ada kesan menggembirakan tersendiri melihat Yuri yang sedang mengungkapkan kekesalannya, entah itu berupa makian, geraman, dan decakan. Dan hal itu bukanlah rahasia umum bagi Jean, karena hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya mengeahui seberapa _baik_ interaksi antara dirinya dan Yuri.

“Plisetsky,” Jean kembali bersuara dalam irama tawanya, berharap mendapatkan sedikit atensi dari lelaki termuda diantara lingkup mereka bertiga, “Tenanglah. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyita perhatian _kekasihmu_.”

“Dia bukan kekasihku, sialan.” Yuri menyahut sambil dirinya mengambil posisi duduk disamping Otabek. Bersyukur kelab malam ini agak sepi pengunjung maka ia bisa memperoleh tempat duduk yang diinginkan.

Jean mengubah posisi duduknya menyamping, sisi badannya menyandar pada meja bar sehingga pandangannya bisa terfokus pada Yuri. Senyum miring tergurat diwajah,“Kalau bukan kekasih, lantas apa? _Teman kencan_?”

Demi Tuhan, Yuri ingin sekali menendang bokong Jean saat itu juga!

“Bajin—”

Belum sempat umpatan terlontar, Otabek telah datang bersama segelas vodka yang permukaan gelasnya menyapa kulit tangan Yuri. Dinginnya terasa sampai yang pirang hampir terlonjak karena kejut. Sepertinya _prolog_ pertengkaran Jean dengan Yuri membuat keduanya tidak menyadari kapan sang penengah memesan segelas vodka berendam balok es. “Untukmu.”

Otabek dan segala pengetahuan tentang apa yang disukai oleh Yuri Plisetsky, untuk sementara berhasil menghentikan perdebatan sang pirang dan kawan lama yang nyaris berujung ricuh. Yuri pun menuruti ujaran tak langsung dari Otabek yang melalui sikapnya meminta untuk _stay calm and enjoy your drink._ Dengan sedikit putaran bola mata jengah, Yuri mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Jean lalu menyesap vodka dinginnya dalam satu tegukan. Otabek disampingnya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap-usap punggung Yuri, lalu senyum tipis terbesit di wajah sang pemuda pirang.

Keduanya berangsur-angsur terlibat dalam percakapan ringan.

Jean memperhatikannya dalam diam, bagaimana tangan besar Otabek menyapu halus helai pirang milik Yuri yang jatuh pada sisi wajahnya. Lalu dengan gerakan ringan, jemari Otabek akan melangkah untuk menyematkan helai-helai yang jatuh ke balik telinga, hingga wajah kekanakan Yuri yang lugu terekspos melalui pantulan cahaya lampu. Yuri sama sekali tidak keberatan atas semua perlakuannya. Dan disaat seperti itu, Otabek terkadang bisa menjadi begitu pendiam, mungkin tergugu menyimak paras indah Yuri yang cukup jarang Jean—dan mungkin Otabek sendiri—lihat.

Ada sedikit gemuruh yang melintas dalam benak Jean. Rasanya tidak begitu asing, karena ia pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika itu ia masih bersama sang kekasih dalam ikatan. Disaat malam sudah jatuh begitu larut dan Isabella yang terlelap dalam dekapannya, lalu Jean akan menyingkap helaian hitam sang wanita untuk sekedar mencuri kecupan pada pipi yang bertabur rona merah muda.

Tanpa sadar, senyum miring yang semula bertengger nyaman di sudut bibirnya kini sirna ditempa detik-detik jarum jam. Tersadar akan lamunannya di masa lampau, membuat Jean kembali memutar badan berhadapan pada meja bar. Setidaknya memandang deretan gelas wiski lebih baik ketimbang tenggelam dalam pusara momen hangat yang Otabek dan Yuri ciptakan tanpa sadar.

“Halo? Oh.. ya paman?”

Jean melirik ke samping, baru menyadari kalau sekarang Otabek sedang berkutat dengan ponsel di telinganya.

“Ng? Ya?”

Lalu kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi sambil tangannya menepuk bahu Yuri, menyampaikan ijin non-verbal bahwa ia harus bicara diluar ruangan dengan seseorang dari sebrang sambungan telepon selular. Yang dipamiti pun hanya memberikan anggukan pelan kemudian Otabek beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Jean masih mengamati diam-diam, meskipun terkesan abai karena kepalanya Nampak mengangguk-angguk dalam irama musik dari lantai dansa. Dan ketika Yuri ditinggalkan berdua saja bersamanya, Jean tiba-tiba merasa agak enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

“Jadi, sudah berapa lama?” didengarnya Yuri bersuara acuh. Mungkin merasa sepi jika harus terus berdiam diri maka ia melemparkan pertanyaan yang terkesan peduli.

“Hm?” Jean balas menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Kurang berharap bahwa anak muda di kursi sebelah bersedia untuk banyak berbincang dengannya dan menilai satu sisi bahwa mempertanyakan hal yang ambigu adalah hanya sebagai peluntur kebekuan.

Benar saja, karena satu menit yang bergulir hanya diisi dengan dentuman irama musik. Tanpa ada suatu tanggapan dari yang berambut pirang.

_Atau mungkin tidak?_

“Kau mendengar pertanyaanku, Leroy.”

Jean memutar pandangan, untuk mendapati Yuri Plisetsky yang menatapnya sengit, entah karena apa. Pada detik awal, sang Leroy muda sempat terkesiap, namun kemungkinan dalam isi kepala yang menyugesti harapannya segera ditepis dengan seringai tipis.

“Ya, aku mendengarnya. Tetapi aku tidak mengerti tentang hal apa yang akan kita bicarakan, _honey_.”

“Jangan membuatku muak dengan panggilan sampah seperti itu, Leroy.” Kemudian Yuri memalingkan wajah, kembali menghadap meja bar karena telah malas untuk bertemu muka (lagi) dengan Jean.

“Tapi semua wanita merasa senang aku panggil demikian.” Seringai tipis yang tersungging kini perlahan memudar menjadi senyum hangat, terbayang kembali wajah sang kekasih lama yang akan tersenyum manis ketika ia menyapanya dengan panggilan hangat.

Selain itu Jean pun tidak mampu membohongi diri bahwa ia sesungguhnya menunggu racauan bernada kasar yang siap terlontar dari bibir Plisetsky muda. Berada diantara dua alasan sederhana inilah Jean mampu mengukir senyum dengan segenap jiwa.

“Aku bukan wanita jadi aku tidak menyukainya, sialan.”

“Lalu kau ingin ku panggil apa? _Love_?”

Injakkan kuat pada kaki Jean menjadi jawaban paling instan dari Yuri Plisetsky. Tak tanggung-tanggung _sneaker_ bermotif kulit macan cukup membuat Jean mengaduh meskipun tidak sampai setengah mati.

“O…oke, oke. Ma—aduh! Tolong hentikan, Plisetsky.”

Yuri mengangkat satu kakinya dari atas punggung kaki Jean saat sang pria mengangkat kedua tangan dengan posisi menyerah. Dengusan sebal memutus pertikaian, Jean lalu menanggapinya dengan bahakan tawa riang.

Yuri diam sebentar untuk mengamati bagaimana perubahan wajah sang Leroy muda yang semula kuyu menjadi lebih merona karena gembira. Disaat gelak hampir mencapai penghujung, Yuri perlahan mengalihkan pandangan, helaian pirangnya yang jatuh ke depan wajah menyamarkan sedikit kedua netra emeraldnya yang mengatup.

“Bicara denganmu memang hanya akan membuang emosi saja.”

“ _Well_ , maaf—” Jean berujar masih dengan nafas yang tersengal akibat tawa. Satu tarikan nafas akhirnya mampu membuat detak jantungnya kembali stabil.

Yuri menanggapinya dengan tegukkan vodka dalam gelas yang kedua.

“Jika yang kau tanyakan adalah tentang aku dan Izzy, itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu.”

“Hmm…” senyum miring kini ganti tersungging di paras Yuri. “Cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa kau bukan orang yang baik.” Cemoohnya dalam balutan canda namun sepertinya ditanggapi berbeda oleh sang lawan bicara karena setelahnya, Jean memberi tanggapan diam sambil diselingi senyum murung.

“Ya, kau benar.”

Yuri yang menyadari bahwa tanggapannya telah diartikan lain hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua mata, tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan penuturan seperti apa.

“JJ!”

Desing nyaring dari suara wanita membuat Yuri tersentak dari kabut pikirannya.

“Claire?”

Menoleh ke samping dan kedua netra emerald Yuri menemukan Jean tengah berpeluk salam dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Entah siapa.

Untuk seketika Yuri rasanya tidak ingin peduli.

“Dimana Bella?”

Yuri mendengar si wanita bertanya.

“Dia tidak ikut bersamaku.”

Dalam sikap abai Yuri membatin tanya. _Leroy sedang berpura-pura atau bagaimana?_

“Oh begitu.”

Dari ekor mata, Yuri sekali lagi mengamati keduanya dan kali ini sang wanita pirang menarik kursi disamping kiri Jean yang terbuka.

Manik emeraldnya kembali berpaling ke arah depan sambil dirinya menengguk vodka dalam gelas yang ketiga. Disertai decak gusar yang agak samar, Yuri mendorong kursinya kemudian berdiri. Sayang Jean tidak juga memperhatikan dan malah sibuk bercakap dengan teman wanitanya.

“Leroy.”

Jean menoleh ketika namanya disebut oleh Yuri dan dibalik sisinya, Claire pun mengekor untuk mencari atensi.

“Sudah mau pulang?”

“Tidak. Katakan pada Otabek kalau dia kembali untuk segera menyusulku ke _dance floor_.”

Jean mendengus disela senyuman.

“Baik, akan ku sampaikan pesanmu, pak.”

Yuri memutar bola mata, jengah dengan sikap Jean yang senang sekali mengoloknya dengan beragam panggilan. Diiringi hentakkan kaki akhirnya Yuri melenggang pergi, menyisakan Jean bersama dengan Claire di kursi bar.

“Tidak ingin bergabung kesana?”

Kepala pirang Claire melongok kearah lanai dansa dimana Yuri berjalan melenggang menujunya.

Jean menggeleng.

“Biasanya kau tidak menolak untuk berdansa.”

“Hanya sedang malas.” Kilahnya kurang piawai.

“Seperti bukan dirimu saja, J.”

Jean menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

Seperti memahami kekurang nyamanan situasi akhirnya Claire berpamitan untuk undur diri. Kali ini Jean merasa kurang peka, mempersilahkan sang teman wanita untuk kembali memeluknya dan hanya mengucapkan kalimat sampai jumpa tanpa taburan gulali diatasnya.

Kini tinggallah ia sendiri di sudut meja bar yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pandangannya menyapu arena lantai dansa dimana semua orang bergolak gembira dalam irama. Satu sisi ia merasakan adanya keinginan untuk ikut berkubang dalam suasana gemerlap, tetapi sisi lainnya merasa enggan untuk turut mengarungi malam diatas pijak gerakan dansa.

Karena jika boleh Jean berujar jujur, suasana lantai dansa yang hingar bingar mengingatkannya kembali pada Isabella, yang mengungkapkan kejenuhan atas hubungan mereka selama tiga tahun dalam ikatan.

Jean menghela nafas.

Tak lama siluet Otabek yang berjalan mendekati lokasinya ditangkap dalam pandangan. Jean tak langsung membiarkan sang kawan lama untuk duduk diatas kursinya lantaran mengungkap pesan yang disampaikan Plisetsky untuknya.

“Yuri memintamu untuk menemaninya disana,” ujar Jean sambil kepalanya sedikit bergerak mengarahkan atensi Otabek pada ruang yang dikerumuni banyak orang.

“Oke. Kau tidak ikut?”

“Aku menunggu disini saja.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu,” lalu Otabek ikut melenggang dalam kerumunan.

Jean hanya mengekorinya melalui pandangan mata.

Otabek akhirnya menghampiri Yuri yang tengah menari kesana-kemari tanpa mempedulikan kanan-kiri. Ekspresi wajah yang diungkapkannya begitu konyol dalam suasana riang gembira. Walaupun pun hanya memandang dari kejauhan tetapi rasa geli sukses menggelitik perasaan Jean. Yuri Plisetsky, meskipun sudah berusia awal duapuluhan tetapi masih saja bertingkah kekanakan.

Senyum masih enggan pudar di wajah Jean sampai akhirnya ia menangkap pandangan yang membawa pada nostalgia.

Hentak musik perlahan melambat, membawa lengan kokoh Otabek untuk melingkar pada pinggang Yuri dan membawanya dalam sebuah irama dansa yang romansa. Perlahan Yuri mengaitkan satu lengannya pada bahu Otabek, menatap wajah sang lelaki dalam diam. Lalu tangan besar sang pria Kazakhstan perlahan mengusap satu pipi Yuri dengan ibu jari, mereka tenggelam dalam percakapan yang tidak bisa di dengar oleh Jean.

Ponsel dalam saku celana diraih, lalu dengan cepat ibu jari saling beradu untuk mengetuk layar. Jean mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Otabek yang berisi,

_Beka, aku duluan, ya. Jangan khawatir, minuman kalian sudah ku bayar. Selamat malam dan selamat bersenang-senang, kawan._

Sang lelaki Kanada mematikan lampu layar ponsel, mengembalikannya pada saku kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada sang bartender yang turut duduk dalam lesu.

“Terimakasih,” ucapnya setelah menerima uang tagihan dan tip dari Jean.

Untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini Jean menyapukan pandangan pada sepasang kawan yang masih bergelut dalam tarian santai. Ada sedikit getar kejut yang menyambangi ketika netra birunya justru bertubrukan pada emerald Yuri yang menatapnya dalam sunyi. Dengan cepat Jean berusaha untuk menguasai diri, melempar senyum pada yang berambut pirang sambil satu tangannya melambai sebentar.

Yuri tidak membalas lambaian sampai jumpa Jean untuknya malam itu. Kedua matanya hanya mengawasi bagaimana sosok sang lelaki berlalu dari sudut bar dan melenggang ke pintu keluar.

“Yura?” Otabek menyuarakan namanya saat yang pirang dalam sesaat tak lagi bergairah untuk menari.

“Ayo kita pulang, Beka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai :')


End file.
